


Luna Nueva

by Sapphireth (rrmerlan)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Canon - Book, Endgame, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Post-Canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-12-27 00:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18293477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrmerlan/pseuds/Sapphireth
Summary: La Gran Guerra se acerca a su fin. La última batalla está próxima. Jaime y Brienne se encuentran entre los que resisten en el Norte preparados para combatir la amenaza que viene con los muertos, preparados para luchar uno junto al otro.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> He tratado de seguir el canon de los libros lo mejor que he podido, sin embargo es muy probable que haya mezclado algún detalle de la serie, perdón. También es muy probable que los personajes no hayan quedado todo lo fiel a los libros que hubiera querido. Aún así, espero que disfrutéis la lectura. Mi intención es publicar un capítulo cada dos o tres días. Esta primera parte está toda escrita. Me he puesto ya con la segunda, porque sí, esta historia está concebida en dos partes.  
> Una vez más, eternas gracias a Damablanca por su inestimable ayuda como beta. Gracias por tu generosidad, por tu tiempo y dedicación ;)

A punto de caer dormida, un ruido alteró a Brienne. En la entrada de la tienda una silueta a contraluz se movía con sigilo hacia ella.

‒¿Quién está ahí?‒ dijo la chica incorporándose.

‒¡Dioses Brienne, ¿quieres matarme?!‒ Jaime se sujetaba el pecho con su única mano como si realmente se le hubiera detenido el corazón.

‒Lo tendrías bien merecido, sabes que duermo armada. ¿Qué haces aquí?‒ sonaba nerviosa.

‒Podríamos decir que he sido amablemente expulsado de mi tienda y busco cobijo.

‒¿Jon Nieve te ha expulsado de tu tienda?

‒¿Jon Nieve? No, mis muchachos me han echado.

‒Eso es ridículo, eres su comandante, no pueden expulsarte de tu tienda.

Jaime, que había avanzado hasta la cama según hablaban, se detuvo sujetando un extremo de la manta de Brienne en la mano.

‒Ser Addam Marbrand necesita la tienda esta noche y mi otro compañero y yo hemos decidido buscar otro sitio para dormir.

Aquella respuesta pareció dejar aún más confusa a la muchacha y no pudo reaccionar a tiempo de impedir que Jaime se metiera en su catre.

‒¡¿Qué haces?!‒ realmente sonaba escandalizada.

‒Intentar no morir de frío, como todos.

Mientras hablaba, Jaime se removía buscando un hueco en el pequeño colchón.

‒Esto no es apropiado, ¿no hay otra tienda donde puedas ir?

‒¿Quieres decir una que no esté ya llena y en la que no tema que vayan a clavarme un cuchillo por la espalda? No, no hay otra.

Probablemente tenía razón. Habían tenido la cortesía de asignarle una pequeña tienda para ella sola. Y no eran muchos los hombres, de los que se habían unido al ejército del Rey en el Norte, en los que el matarreyes pudiera confiar. Y aún menos los que habían sobrevivido a los enfrentamientos con los Otros durante las últimas semanas. 

El pequeño retén de fuerzas Lannister que Jaime había podido aportar, junto con su espada de acero valyrio y la de Brienne, eran lo único que lo había salvado de la ira de Sansa Stark. Y quizás las palabras de Brienne en su favor.

Tras un arrebato inicial en el que Jon Nieve había intentado estrangularlo en cuanto apareció en Invernalia, el Rey en el Norte comprendió que cualquier soldado que se uniera a la causa era una ayuda inestimable. Más si su comandante blandía una espada de acero valyrio capaz de destruir a un Otro. Con el paso de los días había tolerado su presencia y no había vuelto a intentar matarlo.

Pero la aceptación por parte de Jon Nieve no era compartida por la mayoría de soldados. El muchacho incluso lo había colocado en un puesto de responsabilidad en deferencia a su impresionante carrera militar. Puede que cuerpo a cuerpo ya no fuera el formidable guerrero de antaño, pero como comandante y estratega su ayuda era muy valiosa.

‒Pero…‒ continuó protestando Brienne.  _ Más terca que una mula. _

‒Está bien,‒ Jaime se giró para mirarla y luego quedó recostado boca arriba‒ Ser Addam tiene compañía esta noche. No pasa nada porque disfrute de un poco de intimidad mientras pueda.

Brienne abrió la boca sorprendida.

‒Sólo tú le cederías tu tienda a un subordinado para que pueda estar con una mujer.

‒Es la misma otra vez.‒ dijo Jaime por toda respuesta.

‒¿La pequeña muchacha morena de pelo rizado?

‒Sí.

Brienne la recordaba, era una jovencita menuda, de ojos grandes y asustados, apenas abría la boca pero cuando lo hacía se podía ver que le faltaban dos dientes. Solía seguirles allá a donde movían el campamento, como tantas otras que en estos tiempos de duro invierno no tenían otro modo de subsistir. Y Ser Addam parecía haberle tomado cariño. La primera vez que Brienne se topó con ella intentó insinuarse al confundirla con un hombre. La joven guerrera se compadeció de ella y terminaron compartiendo su ración de gachas.

Brienne no encontró argumentos con que rebatir a Jaime. Cedió, después de todo, no era la primera vez que dormían uno junto al otro, “aunque no en una cama”, pensó para sí. Se recostó de nuevo, también mirando hacia el techo.

‒Espero que tus soldados sepan apreciar lo que haces por ellos.

‒¿Acaso eso importa?

La pregunta y su respuesta se perdieron en el aire helado del atardecer. Afuera aún se escuchaban retazos de conversaciones. Pero dentro de su tienda Brienne y Jaime caían lentamente en un profundo sueño, arropados por el calor compartido.

Por aquellos días comenzaban la jornada en mitad de la noche. Se movían durante la oscuridad y descansaban mientras aún restaban horas de luz en el cielo. Habían observado que los Caminantes Blancos y los espectros atacaban con más frecuencia de noche, de modo que extremaban la vigilancia a partir del ocaso.

Los ruidos fueron desapareciendo al tiempo que lo hacía la claridad, y al cabo de una hora el silencio lo cubrió todo en aquella noche sin Luna.

Hasta que unas voces airadas despertaron a medio campamento. Jaime y Brienne abrieron los ojos para encontrarse uno frente al otro, a muy corta distancia. Ninguno se retiró, se quedaron muy quietos escuchando la discusión que sonaba amortiguada al otro lado de las telas de la tienda de campaña.

Aguzaron el oído.

‒¿Son tus hombres?‒ preguntó Brienne en un susurro. Jaime escuchó unos segundos más antes de responder.

‒No, es Ser Davos. Debe de ser su batallón, los está amonestando.

Los ánimos de los hombres estaban cada vez más crispados. El mismo Jaime se irritaba con facilidad e incluso Brienne se mostraba aún más taciturna que de costumbre. 

En la escasa luz que provenía de una hoguera cercana y que se colaba por la solapa de la entrada, la chica se dio cuenta de que Jaime la miraba con expresión seria. Brienne se preguntó qué estaría pensando. Buscó algo que decir, pero entonces Jaime le rodeó la cintura con el brazo de su mano inexistente y el corazón se le aceleró. Abrió la boca para hablar, o quizá por la sorpresa, pero no pronunció palabra alguna. Sabía que lo correcto era apartarse, que una muchacha de buena cuna no se abrazaba en la cama con un hombre que no fuera su señor esposo.

También sabía que la forma en que Jaime la acercaba de manera imperceptible hacia sí no respondía a la necesidad de buscar el calor vital de otra persona. Sin embargo no se retiró, Jaime no era cualquier hombre y estar así tan próximos le despertaba una sensación parecida a la emoción de un combate en que la respiración se acelera, las pupìlas se dilatan y el corazón retumba como un tambor interpretando un ritmo primario y muy antiguo.

Ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, le pareció que contenía la respiración. Él nunca se había tomado semejante libertad. Jamás había habido entre ellos más gesto de cariño que una ocasional palmada de apreciación, 

‒¿Tienes miedo?‒ preguntó él.

Ella no respondió inmediatamente, atrapada por aquellos ojos verdes.

‒Sí‒ respondió finalmente en voz muy baja.

‒Mientras tengas tu espada no debes temer. Guardajuramentos siempre te protegerá… Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

‒... Sí.

‒Bien…

Jaime se humedeció los labios y el movimiento hizo que Brienne fijara la atención en su boca. Algo tiró de ella por dentro a la altura de su estómago. El corazón le latía con fuerza y sintió reseca su propia boca. Registró la firmeza masculina de los músculos de Jaime a través de la mano que había extendido sobre su pecho. Y su calor, que la invitaba a acercarse más a él, aún más. Jaime había acercado tanto su rostro que podía notar su respiración, también cálida, sobre la cicatriz de la mejilla. La notó mezclarse con su aliento. 

Por un segundo sintió una punzada de pánico y suspiró en su boca: ‒Ser Jaime.

Y el cuerno sonó una vez. Ambos se separaron sin comprender por un segundo, sin conectar aquel sonido con lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Dos veces. Se mantuvieron la mirada con el alma en vilo. Y tres. Venían los Otros. Se incorporaron.

Brienne buscó a tientas sus botas y tocó la empuñadura de la espada como acto reflejo para asegurarse de que seguía junto a ella. Se puso la chaqueta exterior sobre la camisa y vio que Jaime, que se había levantado de un salto, ya iba vestido y calzado y levantaba del suelo su propia espada.

De modo que eso era lo que había hecho ruido la tarde anterior cuando él entró en la tienda. ¿Por qué Jaime se había traído la espada? Era como si esperara el ataque.

‒Jaime‒ lo llamó.‒¿Sabías que atacarían esta noche?

Él, que se estaba sujetando la espada al cinto con una sola mano, se detuvo, la miró con una sonrisa amable y le respondió:

‒Brienne, todos lo sabíamos.

Quizá tenía razón. Quizá el momento de la batalla había sido más predecible de lo que ella había pensado y no había sido capaz de reconocerlo. Fuera como fuera no podía permitirse pensar en ello ahora.

Salieron de la tienda para comprobar que todo el campamento se había puesto en movimiento. Jaime tenía que ir con sus hombres, Brienne se les uniría en cuanto terminara de colocarse la armadura.

Jaime se volvió hacia ella y tocó una de sus manos con la suya.

‒Cuando todo esto haya terminado hablaremos tú y yo.

Brienne intentó descifrar el significado de aquello en sus ojos. En ese momento llegó Podric.

‒Mi señora.

Hacía dos lunas que el chico había sido ordenado caballero pero seguía comportándose como el escudero de Brienne. Se tomaba con orgullo la tarea de ayudarla a pertrecharse para la lucha.

‒Cuida bien de Lady Brienne, muchacho.

Pod le saludó asintiendo con la cabeza y Jaime le respondió de la misma manera, antes de desaparecer entre la multitud de hombres que corrían a formar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La batalla que decidirá el destino de la guerra está aquí.

###  **Brienne**

La primera horda de espectros no tardó en aparecer. Sus espeluznantes formas se abrían paso sobre la blanca nieve en la noche oscura. Armados con antorchas y armas de vidriagón, los hombres y mujeres del dispar ejército del Rey en el Norte se defendían despedazando y reduciendo a cenizas a cuantos cadáveres andantes se cruzaban en su camino, pero siempre llegaban más.

En todo momento, Brienne permanecía cerca de Jaime. La aterrorizaba perderlo de vista. Sabía que, armado con su acero valyrio, resultaba mortífero, pero no podía obviar la merma que suponía su mano derecha.

Algunos hombres habían caído ya bajo la incontable muchedumbre de cuerpos esqueléticos que se arrastraban imparables arrasando el campamento. No había vuelta atrás. Había llegado la gran batalla.

Cuando Brienne vio aparecer al primer Caminante Blanco perdió por un instante el aliento. Montaba sobre una cabalgadura tan muerta como él a la que le faltaba medio flanco. El jinete blandía una espada de hielo tan alta como un hombre, que arrancaba del fuego un resplandor frío.

Un movimiento y un rugido a su derecha la devolvieron a la realidad a tiempo de ver cómo una espada ligera pero afilada como mil demonios seccionaba medio torso de un espectro que había estado a punto de acertarle con un martillo de guerra. Cuando éste cayó al suelo pudo ver al otro lado a Jaime espada en mano, con los ojos muy abiertos, que le hacía un gesto de advertencia.

Brienne soltó la respiración que había contenido y asintió, sintiéndose avergonzada por su imperdonable descuido. Ambos volvieron a la batalla.

Las armas de vidriagón que los herreros habían forjado gracias a los conocimientos arcanos que se escondían en la biblioteca de Antigua, habían sido clave para resistir los enfrentamientos por ahora. Pero aquella noche se descubrieron escasos. El olor a carne quemada era insoportable, todos los cadáveres eran incinerados inmediatamente, sus propios compañeros, para que el Rey de Hielo no los reviviera y los convirtiera en parte de su ejército. Iban a morir, y a ellos también los quemarían, si era verdad que la Madre era misericordiosa.

Brienne avanzó hacia Jaime. Quedaron espalda con espalda. Los muertos surgían de todas partes. Guardajuramentos aplastó a decenas de espectros y a dos Caminantes Blancos. La espada de Jaime también, empuñada por su mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha sujetaba un agrietado escudo con el que intentaba protegerlos a los dos. Cuando éste quedó destrozado por la descarga de un mazazo, Jaime utilizó su brazo inútil para rodear a Brienne y retenerla contra él.

Dos docenas de pasos más adelante Jon Nieve se encaraba al Rey de la Noche. Jon, que también iba a caballo, intentó alcanzarlo con su mandoble, Garra, pero él lo esquivó con facilidad. Sin embargo el Caminante Blanco sí estuvo a punto de asestarle al joven un golpe mortal. Su armadura ondulaba con los destellos que arrancaba de la negra noche y más que cabalgar parecía moverse en el aire, el viento era su aliado, pero a Jon le hería en la cara y le cortaba en los labios. La temible espada de hielo le rozó el cabello y unos mechones de su lado izquierdo también danzaron en el viento. Brienne pensó que le había cortado la oreja, pero no vio sangre.

Más espectros se abalanzaban sobre Jaime y ella. El sonido del viento se mezclaba con el choque de las espadas y los gritos y gemidos de centenares de espectros y de hombres. Y aullidos de lobo. ¿Lobos también? Las noches anteriores los habían escuchado lejanos, demasiado lejanos como para preocuparse, pero ahora se oían muy cerca. ¿Venían para comerse los restos de la batalla? ¿Acaso habrían decidido unirse a la lucha?

‒¡Lobos!‒ gritó Jaime.

‒¿Lobos Stark?‒ dijo Brienne.

‒El rey no es un Stark, es un Nieve.

Aún así, aquellos aullidos parecieron dar nuevas fuerzas a Jon, que embistió con su caballo y estuvo a punto de derribar a su oponente, cuando otro Caminante Blanco surgió al galope y lo derribó a él. Había clavado una lanza en la barriga de la montura de Jon. Se inclinó y la tomó nuevamente en su mano blanca y huesuda. La alzó amenazando al muchacho. El Rey de la Noche desmontó, levantó su espada y la hizo descender con fuerza dibujando un amplio arco. Al chocar con la de Jon las espadas chillaron. Un agudo grito estalló por todo el claro. Taladraba el tímpano y helaba la sangre. Todos se detuvieron por un momento. El de la lanza se dispuso a atacar también.

Otro chillido más fuerte, más grave, pero igual de aterrador se mezcló con el primero.

Al principio no vieron las enormes alas, sólo oyeron el batir y sintieron el viento gélido en el rostro. Luego, el ardiente calor de las llamaradas. Las hacían descender sobre el ejército de espectros que continuaban llegando desde el norte.

Los dos enormes dragones volaban en círculos sobre el extenso campo de batalla. Uno era más grande que el otro y más negro. Y ambos ofrecían un espectáculo aterrador. Pero al mismo tiempo, una pequeña luz de esperanza quería agitarse en el corazón de Brienne. Cuando Jon Nieve regresó de su primer encuentro con la Reina extranjera no trajo consigo noticias muy halagüeñas. Ésta se había negado a participar en una supuesta guerra contra hombres muertos si el Norte no se arrodillaba ante ella primero. Jon volvió a viajar una segunda vez a Rocadragón y entonces le acompañó de vuelta una porción del ejército de Inmaculados. Si Daenerys había decidido por fin traer a sus dragones tal vez tuvieran una oportunidad. Aunque a Brienne le extrañó ver sólo a dos, ¿le habría sucedido algo al tercero?

Los Caminantes Blancos sisearon como serpientes furiosas. Los espectros en cambio no emitieron sonido alguno, continuaban con su mudo avance, ajenos a todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Jaime y Brienne, al igual que todos sus compañeros, no podían interrumpir el combate contra los muertos.

Ser Davos y otro de los comandantes aparecieron por la espalda del Caminante que portaba la lanza y con una descarga de su espada de vidriagón el Caballero de la Cebolla lo destruyó.

Jon apretó los dientes y se enfrentó de nuevo al Rey Oscuro, haciendo aullar a sus espadas cada vez que chocaban y finalmente, girando sobre sí mismo, acertó el golpe que hirió de muerte al Otro.

Jon no tuvo tiempo de celebrar su pequeña victoria. Por un espacio entre los árboles que quedaban a la izquierda llegó un grupo de unos veinte hombres del ejército del Rey en el Norte. No huían, seguían luchando con sus espadas y quemando cadáveres con sus antorchas, pero en sentido contrario. Una lluvia de flechas incendiarias voló por encima de sus cabezas. Era evidente que el rumbo de la batalla estaba cambiando.

Los tres comandantes intercambiaron algunas palabras. Luego Jon se dio media vuelta y llamó a Jaime, que se acercó. Era difícil mantener una conversación entre el lento pero inexorable avance de los espectros, pero los cuatro hombres parecieron llegar a un acuerdo.

Jaime volvió a su posición junto a sus hombres y Brienne.

‒¡Nos replegamos hacia el oeste!‒ gritó mientras señalaba la dirección con su mano de metal.

Brienne no comprendió porqué pero había aprendido a no cuestionar una orden.

Pero observó que cuanto más se dirigían hacia su nueva posición, más hombres de su ejército había y menos de los del ejército de aquellos malditos demonios. “Nos estamos agrupando”, pensó. “Claro, así los dragones tendrán vía libre para prender fuego a esos malditos bastardos sin temor a achicharrar a ninguno de nuestros hombres”.

La estrategia tuvo éxito. Los bardos cantarían las hazañas de aquella batalla durante siglos, aunque con toda seguridad, aquellas canciones no relatarían la valentía y el sacrificio de los hombres del ejército del Norte, no tanto como la oportuna y decisiva intervención de la Madre de Dragones.

 

La guerra terminó antes de que llegara el alba. El fuego arrasó a espectros y bosque por igual, derritió la nieve y quemó también el suelo. Todo quedó calcinado, el hedor era tan fuerte que se olía a kilómetros de distancia allá hacia donde lo llevara el viento.

En las siguientes horas, los que aún se mantenían en pie transportaron a los heridos al cercano castillo de Invernalia.

###  **Jaime**

Jaime ayudaba a trasladar a un soldado tullido (al pobre infeliz le asomaba el hueso de la pierna por un feo corte bajo la rodilla), cuando levantó la cabeza para escudriñar el salón por enésima vez. Se había dado cuenta de que no había visto a Brienne desde hacía horas. Todo el castillo se estremecía con los lamentos de los moribundos y las docenas de heridos, los que podían ayudar se afanaban corriendo en todas direcciones. Entre la marabunta de gente buscó a la moza alta de pelo rubio y sucio, pero no la encontró. Decidió hacer un descanso tras colocar al soldado sobre un montón de paja en el suelo. Estaba agotado y la pierna le dolía. Se levantó un momento la tela rasgada del pantalón para mirarse el corte. Le ardía la inflamación, pero no podía ocuparse de eso ahora.

Caminó entre las hileras de lesionados. Cuando llegaron al castillo la moza aún se tenía en pie y no mostraba indicios de encontrarse malherida. Eso no significaba que no lo estuviera y Jaime comenzó a fijarse mejor en los rostros de aquellos tendidos sobre el suelo o apoyados en sillas y banquetas. Reconoció a muchos, había convivido con ellos durante meses en la Fortaleza Negra. Allí se encontraban sobre todo norteños y salvajes de más allá del Muro, pero también había hombres de otras regiones de todo Poniente, incluídos soldados Lannister. Eran hombres valientes que lo llenaron de orgullo cuando decidieron seguirlo para luchar en la auténtica gran guerra que debía preocupar y unir a todo el país, en lugar de dedicarse a pelear por una silla de hierro como perros disputándose un hueso.

No vio a la moza, debía de estar en una de las habitaciones. Se dirigió a la puerta y se tropezó con una de las pocas sirvientas de Invernalia que le dirigía la palabra.

‒¿Has visto a Lady Brienne?‒ le preguntó.

‒No, mi Señor‒ respondió apresuradamente la chiquilla y siguió su camino.

Jaime maldijo en voz baja. “¿Dónde te has metido?”, pensó, volviendo a pasar su vista por el gran salón. Y allí, en el lado opuesto a donde él había estado antes, la encontró. Estaba en pie, se movía entre la gente repartiendo vendas con un brazo y con un cántaro de barro bajo el otro. Jaime se encaminó hacia ella, sintiéndose un poco más ligero. A unos pocos pasos vio cómo ella, imitando su propio gesto de antes, levantó la vista un momento, como de forma mecánica y paseándola entre la gente. Un lado de la boca de Jaime esbozó una leve sonrisa. Supo que estaba buscándolo a él.

Caminó más despacio hacia ella. La mirada de Brienne no tardó en encontrarse con la suya. Aquellos ojos de un azul intenso nunca habían brillado tan bonitos como ahora. “Dioses, qué ojos tiene”. También percibió cómo se le cerraban los párpados con expresión cansada.

‒Estás aquí‒ dijo ella cuando Jaime llegó a su altura.

‒Y tú ¿dónde te habías metido? Estás agotada, tienes que descansar‒. Jaime le tomó el cántaro de las manos y lo dejó en el suelo.

‒Después, primero tengo que…

‒No, ahora‒ ordenó Jaime con su voz más autoritaria. La tomó de los brazos y la guió hasta un rincón. Se sentaron y Brienne cerró los ojos descansando la cabeza en la pared. Jaime observó su perfil, la nariz rota, el marcado mentón, las cicatrices. E hizo lo mismo, apoyó la cabeza en la dura y fría pared de piedra y cerró los ojos. Notó el calor de Brienne allí donde sus hombros y piernas se tocaban.

‒¿Es cierto, ha terminado?‒ fue la inocente pregunta de la muchacha.

‒Sí‒ respondió Jaime.‒ Ha terminado‒. Abrió los ojos para volver a mirarla.

Pero ella sólo exhaló un suspiro y dejó que la cabeza le resbalara por la pared hasta quedar apoyada en el hombro de Jaime. Unos segundos después, él comprendió que se había dormido. La dejó descansar, incluso se permitió apoyar la sien contra el pelo de la moza y disfrutar de un momento de paz, entre todo aquel enjambre de personas, y agradeció a todos los Dioses, los antiguos y los nuevos, que les hubieran concedido salir con vida de la batalla, a los dos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un giro inesperado.

###  **Brienne**

Jaime y Brienne habían sido de los afortunados cuyas heridas se podían considerar leves, en comparación con las contusiones craneales, brazos y piernas destrozados o la pérdida de algún ojo u oreja que otros habían sufrido. Brienne sospechaba que podía tener alguna costilla rota y Jaime lucía un tajo enorme en la pierna, largo y profundo, que corría el peligro de infectarse, y se lo habían curado con vino caliente. Al segundo día se aseguró de que un maestre la examinara también a ella. Efectivamente, se había fracturado una costilla, si no dos.

Les recomendaron descanso y reposo, pero eso era prácticamente imposible de cumplir. Había heridos mucho más graves que ellos y necesitaban su ayuda, por poca que fuese.

Los señores del Norte no tardaron en enviar ayuda en forma de maestres, mano de obra, caballos y víveres. Y poco después también lo hicieron otras casas de todo Poniente. Muchas, para mostrar su buena voluntad a la que todo indicaba que iba a ser su próxima soberana.

Cuando la comida empezó a llegar los ánimos mejoraron notablemente. El delicioso olor del asado y las verduras especiadas ocultaron el de la pestilencia, la enfermedad y la muerte. Y el vino y la leche de la amapola mantenían en un caritativo sopor a los pacientes que se encontraban más graves.

Fue al quinto día cuando todos recibieron la asombrosa e inesperada visita de Daenerys Nacida de la Tormenta, Madre de Dragones. Corría el rumor de que había sido herida en combate e incluso algunos aseguraban que había caído junto con su dragón y que ambos estaban muertos.

Y sin embargo, desafiando todos esos rumores, allí se alzaba Daenerys Targaryen. Bella como el amanecer, como un rayo de luz en medio de toda aquella miseria. Se dirigió a ellos con tono firme agradeciendo el servicio prestado al pueblo de Poniente, alabando su valor y arrojo en la batalla y se acercó a los enfermos, tratándolos con compasión y ternura, en especial a los niños. Brienne se percató de que cojeaba de la pierna izquierda, a pesar de que intentaba disimularlo.

Jon Nieve se mantenía a su lado, sirviéndole de guía, él sí los conocía a todos. ¿Seguía siendo el Rey en el Norte?

También se dio cuenta de otra cosa. A su lado, Jaime, que la estaba ayudando a confeccionar vendas limpias rasgando viejas sábanas, se había puesto muy tenso. No se imaginó el porqué inmediatamente pero no tardó mucho en encajar las piezas. Si le quedaba algún enemigo vivo a los Targaryen en todos los Siete Reinos era Jaime Lannister, el Matarreyes.

‒¡Jaime, tienes que esconderte!‒ susurró Brienne lo más discretamente que pudo.

‒No‒. Él la miró como si lo hubiera herido, enfadado.‒ No pienso huir como un cobarde, estoy harto de esconderme.

‒Jaime‒ ella imploró con la mirada. Pero él se mantuvo inmóvil.

La pequeña comitiva avanzó despacio pero finalmente quedó a pocos pasos de donde ellos se encontraban. La situación empeoró cuando en ese momento, otra cabeza más se sumó al grupo. Jaime bajó la vista para encontrarse con la de su hermano, que permaneció en silencio con expresión sombría.

Adelantándose a lo inevitable, Jon tomó la palabra.

‒Alteza, permitidme que os presente a Brienne de Tarth, hija de Lord Selwyn, que defendió su isla y expulsó de allí al falso aspirante al trono, aún a costa de que sus tierras quedaran arrasadas y de sufrir numerosas bajas. Ella también ha luchado valientemente entre nuestras filas, es una guerrera formidable.

Brienne enrojeció desde las raíces de su cabello hasta el cuello, el calor le bajó hasta el pecho.

‒Alteza,‒ dijo inclinándose.

‒Os agradecemos vuestros servicios a la corona y los de vuestro padre, espero ver más de vos, sí que sois una mujer formidable. Confío en que vuestras heridas no sean graves y sanen pronto.

‒Gracias, Alteza.

‒Permitidme a mí, pues, que haga los honores y os presente a mi hermano, Jaime Lannister. Antiguo capitán de la Guardia Real y…‒ Tyrion hizo una pausa‒ actual cabeza de la casa Lannister.

Daenerys se irguió y levantó un centímetro la orgullosa barbilla, de repente parecía más alta e imponente. Para ser una mujer tan joven y menuda irradiaba autoridad y sus ojos, antes cálidos y acogedores, se volvieron fríos como el hielo.

‒¿Alteza?‒ Jaime también hizo una breve inclinación de cabeza.

‒Vos sois el Matarreyes.

‒Así me han llamado durante muchos años, sí.

‒Asesinasteis a mi padre.

Jaime no dijo nada.

‒El rey‒ concluyó Dany, como si alguien necesitara recordar por quién se había ganado el título.

‒Sabéis que la pena por asesinar al rey es la muerte.

Antes de que él pudiera asentir, Brienne avanzó un paso y sin darse cuenta extendió un brazo hacia él, como protegiéndolo.

‒Alteza, este hombre ha luchado y defendido al pueblo de Poniente y de Desembarco del Rey más que cualquier otro.

‒No, Brienne‒ Jaime se adelantó un paso también, pero ella no retrocedió ni bajó el brazo.

‒Si conocierais la historia…

‒¡Silencio!

‒Jaime.

‒¡Basta!‒ La orden fue dada a la vez por Daenerys y Jaime, pero a la reina se la escuchó más.

Todo el salón contenía el aliento, incluso los fisgones que habían acudido, impulsados por la curiosidad de ver de cerca a la Reina Dragón venida de más allá del mar.

Daenerys hizo un gesto a los dos guerreros que guardaban sus espaldas y les dio una orden breve en un idioma que Brienne no conocía. Estos se acercaron a ellos y tomaron a Jaime por los brazos, conduciéndolo frente a la reina.

‒Por favor, Alteza.‒ Brienne intentó hablar pero nadie le prestaba atención.

‒Seréis custodiado en prisión hasta que os llegue el momento de pagar por vuestros crímenes.

‒¡No!‒ Brienne volvió a alzar la voz pero fue inútil. Se llevaron a Jaime sin que ni siquiera pudiera verle la cara por última vez. Todos los visitantes desaparecieron por la puerta uno a uno y sólo uno se volvió para mirarla, Jon Nieve.

‒¡Por favor, mi Señor! ¡Tenéis que hablar con ella, intentar convencerla! ¡Por favor!

Jon la miró con una mezcla de dureza y compasión, como si no pudiera decidirse por una emoción, y sólo le dijo una cosa.

‒No puedo prometeros nada‒ luego se marchó también y Brienne se quedó en su rincón, suplicando ¡no! ¡por favor! ¡no! ¡por favor! hasta que ya sólo le quedó un hilo de voz y se dejó caer al suelo.

Cuánto tiempo estuvo allí, encogida contra la pared, no lo supo. No mucho, puesto que aún era de día cuando Sansa le puso una mano en el hombro y la convenció para que se levantara y la siguiera.

La llevó a sus habitaciones y le puso una copa de vino en la mano.

‒Bebe un poco, te sentirás mejor.

‒No es justo. Ya no es el hombre que era, no es justo. Ahora que se estaba redimiendo, no puede pasar esto.

Sansa sólo apretó los labios.

‒Ya sé que no le tenéis aprecio, y lo comprendo, pero no sabéis todas las cosas honorables que ha hecho. Está pagando por sus pecados, cada día. No es justo.

‒Brienne. Ya sabes que no… no puedo estar de acuerdo con lo que dices, pero eso no importa ahora, sólo quiero confortar a una amiga.

Brienne no podía estarse quieta, miraba a todos lados con la copa intacta en la mano, como buscando una salida que se le hubiera pasado por alto.

‒Debe de haber algo que yo pueda hacer. Tengo que hablar con la reina. Si les cuento toda la historia, lo que sucedió de verdad, lo entenderán. Tengo que… tengo…

‒¿Crees que Daenerys se tomará a bien que le digas a la cara que su padre era un demente sin alma?

‒Pero…‒ aquella pregunta desbarató por completo su línea de pensamiento‒ Tiene que saber la verdad.

Sansa suspiró.

‒Eso es‒ continuó Brienne, que la miró con un brillo nuevo en los ojos.‒ Tengo que hablar con ella. Tengo que conseguir que me reciba. Tengo que hablar con Lord Tyrion, él es la Mano de la Reina y el hermano de Jaime, por todos lo Dioses, tiene que poder hacer algo.

Mientras hablaba, la joven se acercó a Sansa hasta que podría haberle tomado una mano si se hubiera atrevido.

‒Y también es vuestro…

Sansa terminó la frase por ella.

‒Esposo.

‒Por favor, Lady Sansa. Por el aprecio que podáis tenerme, conseguidme audiencia con Lord Tyrion al menos...

Aquella noche, sin haber conseguido una respuesta alentadora por parte de nadie, Brienne se abrazó la cintura acostada en su catre de paja nueva. Llorando lágrimas silenciosas que se limpiaba con la mano y que le dejaban surcos sucios por las mejillas.

“Voy a perderlo” se decía. “Voy a perderlo y no podré hacer nada por evitarlo”. Sorbió por la nariz y volvió a limpiarse una lágrima. “Van a matarlo y yo ya no podré… no podré…” No podría, ¿qué?

En medio de la oscuridad les preguntó a los Dioses por qué dolía tanto perder algo que no le pertenecía.


	4. Chapter 4

###  **Jaime**

La celda donde lo habían encerrado era menos húmeda y oscura que la que tuvo en Aguasdulces, pero más fría. En el suelo no había ratas, y aunque no tenía ventanas, la puerta de barrotes negros dejaba entrar la luz de las antorchas.

Le habían puesto dos centinelas, dos dothrakis grandes como dos armarios, armados con arakhs y cuchillos largos. Con una mano menos era imposible enfrentarse a ellos. Tampoco servía de nada intentar entablar conversación, estaba claro que no conocían la lengua común y solo respondían con sonidos guturales. De modo que Jaime terminaba siempre hablando solo, cuando se hartaba del silencio.

Por lo menos sabía que no lo iban a matar de hambre. Le habían traído de comer regularmente varias veces desde que lo apresaron, por lo que supuso que habían transcurrido varios días desde entonces. No tenía forma de averiguar cuándo era de día y cuándo de noche, pero en realidad eso ya no le importaba.

Siempre pensó que su destino era morir con una espada en la mano y por los Dioses que jamás había rehuido una oportunidad de cumplirlo. Cuando llegó al Muro para unirse a la lucha contra los Caminantes Blancos, esos demonios a los que no se podía matar, estuvo convencido de que allí es donde encontraría su final. Y no le importó, por primera vez en su vida había elegido actuar por una causa noble, y si tenía que morir por ella que así fuera. Tenía muchos pecados que expiar, aquella manera era tan buena como cualquier otra.

Se oyeron unos pasos desde el final del pasillo. Todavía era demasiado pronto para que le trajeran de nuevo de comer o para un cambio de guardia. Se trataba de una visita entonces. ¿Acaso la reina se había dignado por fin a dirigirse a su prisionero? Sin duda venía a comunicarle que lo ajusticiarían al amanecer, le cortarían la cabeza con uno de esos arakhs afilados y todo terminaría por fin. ¿Sería quizás su hermano quien venía a verlo? ¿Venía a consolarlo o a regocijarse en su desgracia?

Los pasos se hicieron más fuertes, pero cuando llegaron hasta los barrotes, el rostro que iluminaron las antorchas no fue ni el de Daenerys ni el de Tyrion sino el de Brienne de Tarth, feo, macilento y con ojeras.

‒Mi señora‒ Jaime se incorporó.

Uno de los hermanos de la Guardia de la Noche abrió la puerta de la celda con una enorme llave que hizo un ruido estruendoso que rebotó en las paredes de piedra.

‒Tenéis diez minutos, mi señora.‒ Brienne le hizo un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza y entró en la celda. El hermano negro cerró la puerta tras de ella.

Brienne se acercó más a Jaime para poder verle mejor el rostro en la débil penumbra.

‒¿Cómo estás? ¿Te han herido? ¿Te han dado de comer?

‒Sí, y muy bien, no me puedo quejar. He soportado cautiverios mucho peores.

Brienne no supo cómo tomarse la ironía, se le notaba en la cara.

‒¿Y tu pierna? El corte.

‒Está curando bien, no se ha infectado. ¿Y tu herida?

‒Yo estoy bien.

La joven miró al suelo, sin duda buscando algo que decir, pero ¿qué se le podía decir a un condenado a muerte? Jaime se alegraba de poder verla una última vez, y al mismo tiempo preferiría no haberlo hecho. Verla lo hacía más difícil. Verla le recordaba la vida que podría haber sido y no fue, todo por lo que merecía la pena perseguir una vida honorable que ahora no podría tener.

‒Jaime. Lo he intentado todo, de verdad, he intentado hablar con la reina y no he podido.

‒No tienes porqué hacerlo. Por favor, no te enfrentes a Daenerys, no merezco la pena.

Brienne levantó la cabeza de golpe para negarlo, pero no dijo nada, se limitó a lanzarle una mirada de reproche.

‒Pero sí he hablado con Lord Tyrion.

Eso sí que sorprendió a Jaime.

‒¿Qué?

‒He hablado con tu hermano y le he suplicado que interceda por ti ante Daenerys. Es su Mano, a él lo escuchará.

‒Ah, moza. Siento que tus esfuerzos vayan a ser en vano. Ahora mismo, mi hermano sólo es otro más de los que pagarían por mi cabeza.

‒No es así.

Jaime volvió a quedar mudo.

‒No me pareció que te quisiera muerto.

‒¿Qué le has contado?

‒La verdad.‒ Brienne enrojeció.

‒¿Y?

‒Me sorprendió, me da la impresión de que ya la sabía, o que al menos, algo sospechaba. 

‒Maldito bastardo.

‒Es muy astuto, como dicen, quiero decir que… que se da cuenta de cosas que a otros les pasan desapercibidas.

‒Siempre ha sido así. ¿Qué te ha dicho?

‒Me prometió que hablaría con la reina.

‒No creo que sirva de mucho.

‒No te rindas. Si intentan condenarte, puedes pedir un juicio por combate.

Jaime esbozó una leve sonrisa. Ya lo había pensado, había pensado en todas las alternativas y cuando vio que todas le conducían a la muerte, dejó de pensar.

‒No voy a hacer eso. Yo no puedo luchar.

‒Pero yo sí.‒ le interrumpió Brienne.

‒Y no voy a permitir que lo hagas tú‒ concluyó.‒ ¿Has luchado alguna vez contra uno de esos dothrakis? Algunos son más altos que tú y tan fuertes como la Montaña, y estoy seguro de que no combaten de forma muy limpia. ¿Y esos Inmaculados? Tienen fama de ser temibles, no se arredran ante nada y se dice que son incapaces de sentir dolor. ¿Crees que voy a permitir que pongas tu vida en peligro por salvar la mía?

‒Es mi elección.

Jaime le puso la mano en la mejilla, Brienne apoyó la suya encima.

‒Ya no soy esa clase de hombre, Brienne. No puedo permitirlo.

La moza apretó los labios. Ya no dijo nada más. Se limitó a mirarlo y dejar hablar a sus ojos. Ojos puros, dulces y compasivos, inocentes y tan hermosos. Jaime la soltó y se separó medio paso.

‒Vete. Vuelve a Tarth junto a tu padre, o quédate en Invernalia con Sansa si aquí eres más feliz. O ve en busca de una vida más aventurera en tierras lejanas si es eso lo que deseas.

‒ No es eso lo que deseo.

‒¿Y qué es lo que deseas?

Al otro lado de la puerta, el ruido de las llaves los sobresaltó.

‒Se ha acabado el tiempo‒ dijo el guarda.

‒No te rindas, todo irá bien‒ continuó Brienne, hablando deprisa antes de que la forzaran a salir por la puerta.

‒¡No te rindas!‒ fue lo último que escuchó antes de que ella desapareciera de vuelta por el pasillo. Y después, Jaime se quedó solo.

Para su sorpresa, no le cortaron la cabeza al día siguiente, ni al otro, ni al otro. Cuando le ataron la mano izquierda al muñón, con una cuerda áspera que se le clavó en la carne y lo hizo sangrar, lo último que esperaba fue que lo sacaran de la celda para conducirlo a un barco.

‒¿Qué ocurre? ¿A dónde vamos?‒ preguntó. Nadie le respondió, pero eso no lo hizo callar.‒ Que alguien me diga qué está sucediendo. Tengo derecho a saber a dónde me llevan. ¡¿Dónde está la reina?! ¡¿Dónde está Tyrion?! ¡¿Dónde está Brienne?!

El barco era pequeño, se trataba más bien de una barcaza, adecuada para navegar por el río. Jaime sabía que aquellas aguas debían de ser las del Cuchillo Blanco, que fluía hacia el sur para ir a desembocar más adelante en Puerto Blanco y salir a mar abierto. A partir de ahí se abrían varias posibilidades.

Si habían elegido viajar por mar, Roca Casterly quedaba descartada. Lo cual era bastante obvio, no veía muy probable que lo mandaran a casa con una reprimenda y ya está, como si fuera un niño malo castigado en su cuarto sin cenar. No, sus crímenes eran mucho más graves. Por lo tanto, lo más acertado sería pensar que se dirigían a la capital, a la corte, para ejecutarlo delante de todos y servir de escarmiento para todos aquellos que hubieran osado contrariar a la reina.

El barco también dificultaba cualquier intento de escapar. Aunque quisiera hacerlo, era un suicidio, cómo iba a sobrevivir en el mar con una sola mano para nadar, aún si navegaran cerca de la orilla, algo totalmente desaconsejable.

Más tarde durante el viaje, cuando hubo tenido tiempo más que suficiente para repasar una a una todas las causas por las que merecía morir, pensó que la travesía por el río habría sido el único momento para haber intentado una huída. También cuando cambiaron de barco en Puerto Blanco. A pesar de estar fuertemente custodiado, un codazo en el lugar adecuado le habría permitido salir corriendo y perderse entre el mar de gente que poblaba el puerto. Los puestos del mercado le habrían sido de gran ayuda para ocultarse. Sin embargo, aunque su instinto le hacía planear todos esos movimientos, sabía que no los llevaría a cabo. Había decidido enfrentarse a su destino.


	5. Chapter 5

###  **Brienne**

Brienne casi perdió la oportunidad de subir a uno de los barcos que transportaba a parte del ejército de la reina. Se había enterado muy tarde y de casualidad de que se llevaban al prisionero de Invernalia. Escogió al caballo más veloz que ella conocía de los establos y galopó más deprisa que en toda su vida. Cuando llegó al embarcadero intentó averiguar en qué barco iba Jaime y subir, pero no se lo permitieron. Tuvo que aceptar un hueco en una de las barcazas que transportaba a parte de los Dothrakis y sus caballos. Se preguntó porqué trasladaban a aquellos animales por mar, eran magníficos, la vuelta a Desembarco del Rey por el Camino Real no les habría supuesto un esfuerzo muy grande.

Nadie en su barca hablaba la lengua común o, si la conocían, no hacían ningún esfuerzo por comunicarse con ella. Eso no la molestaba. Se sentía intimidada ante aquellos guerreros salvajes, sin código ni reglas civilizadas ni modales. Si vivir en un campamento rodeada de hombres le había parecido en alguna medida desagradable, las semanas de viaje que tenían por delante supusieron un nuevo reto. No se lavaban nunca y copulaban donde todos podían verlos, y a nadie parecía importarle. 

Lo peor de todo ocurrió un día en que uno de ellos, tan grande como la chica, con unos ojos profundos y el pelo oscuro recogido en una larga trenza que le caía hasta la mitad de su espalda, se interesó por su cabello rubio pajizo. Se acercó hasta ella e intentó tocárselo. Brienne se revolvió y le plantó cara. Lejos de disuadirlo aquello lo alentó y, mientras se reía, como si fuera un juego, intentó agarrarla hasta que ella desenvainó a Guardajuramentos y el otro entendió por fin que no estaba interesada. El suceso no causó ningún revuelo y pronto fue olvidado por los que lo presenciaron, pero Brienne había pensado de verdad que iba a ser violada y no pudo dormir bien durante varios días.

Brienne permanecía todo el tiempo que podía en cubierta. Dentro el olor era casi insoportable. Respirar la brisa del mar en cambio la transportaba a casa. Mientras se mantenía ocupada limpiando o remendando redes, se imaginaba que se encontraba en Tarth, pescando con las buenas gentes de Evenfall Hall. Imaginaba que la guerra había terminado hacía años, que su isla se había recuperado por completo y que la reina había liberado a Jaime, pues había entendido el porqué de sus acciones.

La mañana que hicieron escala en los Dedos para repostar alimentos y agua potable decidió escribir a su padre. Acababa de enterarse de que su destino no era Desembarco del Rey sino Rocadragón, que la reina tenía intención de instalar su corte allí, al menos por el momento, y que incluso ya había mandado llamar a algunos de los más destacados nobles del país para recibirlos allí. Daenerys se había adelantado con sus dragones. Hasta que llegaran los barcos tenía tiempo de planear cómo iba a matar a Jaime. Pero eso también le daba a Brienne tiempo para pensar cómo iba a salvarlo.

Sabía que era un viaje de varios días desde Tarth, y que su padre estaría terriblemente ocupado con la reconstrucción de la isla, no podía pedirle que se encontrara con ella en Rocadragón. Era egoísta por su parte, aunque lo necesitaba, necesitaba el apoyo de alguien en quien pudiera confiar, pues el que tenía se lo habían arrebatado en el Norte.

Sí le contó, en cambio, que se había enfrentado a los Caminantes Blancos y que había sobrevivido, que se encontraba bien y que esperaba que él también gozara de buena salud. Que echaba mucho de menos el hogar. Terminó la misiva con la promesa de ir a visitarlo pronto, aunque antes necesitaba solucionar cierto asunto de importancia. Cuando entregó el mensaje al encargado de los cuervos se esperó hasta que vio salir volando al animal y lo envidió. Él llegaría en muy poco tiempo a su destino, los barcos, aunque ligeros, no viajaban lo suficientemente deprisa para Brienne.

Por las noches, tumbada sobre unas maromas, pensaba en Jaime. Traía a su mente todo lo que habían vivido juntos, se habían salvado la vida el uno al otro tantas veces que no podía contarlas. Trató de imaginar en qué estado se encontraría en ese momento, encerrado sin duda, atado y, si no era capaz de frenar su lengua, amordazado probablemente. Y aún así, seguiría pareciendo un dios. Ni siquiera cuando se encontraba en su peor momento, cuando se pasó días muriendo, con su propia mano pudriéndose colgada del cuello, tras haber padecido un año de cautiverio y cubierto de barro y sus propias heces hasta el cuello, ni siquiera entonces había perdido por completo su atractivo. Le recordó en los baños de Harrenhal. Aún cubierto de porquería y flaco como estaba no pudo evitar vislumbrar al hombre. Y ese hombre no era un extraño. Toda su vida los hombres habían sido para ella seres brutales e incomprensibles. Había sufrido mucho por su causa, había sido insultada y humillada, menospreciada por ser mujer y por ser fea, como si pretendiera ofenderlos con su condición. Pero Jaime ya no era así. Él era el primero que la había mirado a los ojos y había visto más allá de sus barreras físicas. Es más, Jaime creía en ella, sabía que podía ser tan buena luchadora como el que más y había apostado por ella, mucho más que en su día hiciera Renly. 

Lo había experimentado durante los meses en que fueron camaradas en el Muro e Invernalia. En esos días, su vida giraba alrededor de prepararse para enfrentarse al ejército de los Caminantes Blancos, pero el momento que más esperaba de cada jornada era cuando Jaime y ella podían escaparse por unas horas y entrenar juntos. Nada más en el mundo existía salvo ellos dos. La adrenalina de la lucha les ardía en las venas y no sentían ni el azote del viento gélido, ni el frío de la nieve bajo sus pies, ni los golpes de las espadas o contra el suelo.

Recordó el brillo de los ojos de Jaime en esos momentos, y cómo había sentido la emoción en el estómago. Durante un tiempo había sido feliz. Se sorprendió ahora al descubrir que no había necesitado más para ser feliz. Jaime también había tenido un brillo distinto en los ojos la última noche antes de la batalla que marcaría el final de la guerra. También le había provocado un nudo en la boca del estómago aquella noche. Y un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo. ¿Habían estado a punto de besarse? No lo podía decir con seguridad. Sí sabía que a ella no le habría importado. Recibir su primer beso de labios de Ser Jaime y luego morir junto a él en el campo de batalla. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

“¿No morir?” sugirió una vocecilla desde el fondo de su mente. “¿Y que Jaime tampoco muera?”

Sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida bajo el cielo raso. Soñó con bosques blancos, tranquilos y silenciosos. Eran los bosques que rodeaban Invernalia. Un dragón los sobrevolaba pero no emitía sonido alguno, excepto el suave batir de sus enormes alas. A lo lejos, una dama vestida de blanco destacaba en el paisaje por su cabello rojizo y largo, asemejándose a uno de los árboles corazón. ¿Era Lady Sansa? No, era Lady Catelyn, antes de morir, lo supo antes incluso de que comenzara a caminar hacia ella. Tenía los rasgos más duros y cansados. Pero cuando llegó a su altura Brienne se dio cuenta de que tampoco era Lady Catelyn sino ella misma. Se miró hacia abajo y vio su vestido blanco y precioso. Alzó la mirada, y donde ella había estado antes ahora se encontraba Jaime, mirándola con su media sonrisa. Él le tendió la mano izquierda. Al bajar la vista para tomarla la nieve ya no era nieve. Eran cenizas, las cenizas blanquecinas en que los dragones habían convertido el escenario de la última batalla. Se volvió hacia Jaime para decírselo y lo que se encontró fueron los ojos azules y helados del Rey de la Noche.

Brienne se despertó sobresaltada. Estaba aterida de frío. Se levantó temblando aún por la pesadilla. Desorientada, caminó torpemente hacia el interior del barco, buscando el calor de las caballerizas, tenía el frío y el miedo metidos en los huesos.

Se echó en el suelo junto a un pesebre, intentando tranquilizar su respiración. Rezó al Padre implorando misericordia, a la Madre que protegiera a Jaime, al Guerrero que le diera fuerzas para no desesperar. Y se descubrió rogando a la Doncella por ella misma. Recordó el valor que había visto en Catelyn Stark, un valor diferente, femenino pero no por ello menos fuerte. Un valor de mujer que la hacía luchar como una fiera por sus seres queridos. Y pidió ese valor para sí.

Arribaron a Rocadragón una tarde oscura al tiempo que empezaba a fraguarse una tormenta. En el cielo, los enormes nubarrones cargados de agua se mezclaban y se confundían con las columnas de humo que subían desde Montedragón, el volcán a cuyos pies se erigía el castillo. Sus altas torres coronadas con estatuas de dragones impresionaron a Brienne, más allá de lo pequeña que pudiera parecerle la fortaleza, siempre se la había imaginado más grande. Sin embargo, su tamaño no le restaba magnificencia. Allí, encaramada a la montaña, sobrecogía el corazón de los viajeros a medida que se iban acercando al muelle.

Brienne saltó a la plancha de desembarque antes de que se hubiera terminado de posar sobre la escollera, ansiosa por abandonar el barco.

Caminó por el embarcadero rodeada de gente con toda clase de aspectos y colores de piel que podía imaginar. Los había desde los más claros a los más oscuros. Con cabellos que variaban desde el más misterioso negro a un rubio mucho más claro que el suyo, e incluso se cruzó con un hombre de ropas tyroshi que tenía el pelo y la barba de color morado.

A lo lejos, los otros barcos también habían desembarcado. Su tripulación y sus viajeros, entre los que se encontraría Jaime, se esparcían por todo el extenso muelle. Se esforzó por distinguir entre la multitud algún grupo de soldados que tuvieran aspecto de escolta. Su altura le brindaba cierta ventaja pero aún así no pudo localizarlos. Se encaminó hacia el pueblo para emprender la subida a la montaña y en dirección a la fortaleza. 

Pasó junto a varias posadas, le sorprendió la cantidad de éstas que halló, pero había decidido no perder el tiempo buscando habitación. Tenía claro lo que tenía que hacer y no iba a demorarse.

Sus ojos se habían habituado a no ver más que caras de extraños, cuyos rasgos su cerebro no llegaba a retener. Se sucedían ante sí y ella no les prestaba atención, con una mano en el pomo de Guardajuramentos y la otra cerca de donde escondía su bolsa de monedas.

Es por esto que cuando lo vio, tardó unos segundos en ubicar el rostro que la miraba, menos sorprendido de lo que cabría esperar.


	6. Chapter 6

###  **Jaime**

Le hicieron subir unos escalones interminables con los brazos sujetos casi a la altura de los codos, su carencia de mano derecha siempre confundía a sus carceleros cuando tenían que amarrarlo. Menos mal que no le habían atado también los pies, sino le habría resultado imposible llegar hasta arriba de la escalinata.

La fachada negra de la fortaleza de Rocadragón y sus impresionantes puertas, decoradas con motivos de la antigua Valyria y cabezas de dragón le dieron la bienvenida. La grandiosidad de las estatuas de dragón por todas partes habría complacido a los Targaryen durante siglos, y su sobriedad habría hecho las delicias de Stannis en la última década. Pero cuanto más se acercaban al castillo más fuerte era el olor a azufre, y mientras traspasaba la puerta principal, Jaime tuvo la impresión de estar entrando en los infiernos antes de que lo hubiesen matado.

Lo condujeron a las mazmorras inmediatamente, sin mediar explicación por más que exigió de nuevo hablar con la Reina o con su hermano. ¿Cuánto más pretendían marearlo, moviéndolo de un lado a otro? Casi deseaba que lo mataran de una vez y acabaran con la tortura. ¿Acaso aquello pertenecía al plan de Daenerys? ¿No matarlo enseguida para crearle esperanzas, y luego ajusticiarlo en el último momento, cuando empezara a abrigar la esperanza de salvarse? Desconocía si la reina dragón sería tan dada a la crueldad como su padre. Sospechaba que no, o Tyrion jamás habría elegido su bando.

Las paredes, el techo y el suelo de su celda eran de piedra negra, no había paja esparcida ni nada que le pudiera servir de colchón. Pero no hacía tanto frío como en Invernalia.

Se echó a descansar en el suelo duro. Agradeció que la habitación no se moviera con el vaivén del mar, y tener el estómago tranquilo por fin desde que subieran al barco. Desde algún lugar afuera le llegó el retumbar de un fuerte trueno.

Cuando recibió la visita de su hermano no supo cómo sentirse. Seguía arrepintiéndose mucho de su traición cuando eran jóvenes, pero le guardaba rencor por demasiadas cosas y desde hacía demasiado tiempo. Sin embargo, al fin alguien hablaría con él y quizá le respondiera un par de preguntas.

Tyrion no perdió el tiempo con una conversación banal que no habría tenido el menor sentido entre ellos dos. Sí miró alrededor inspeccionando la celda. No tenía dónde sentarse, de modo que permaneció de pie en mitad de la estancia, a unos pasos de Jaime.

-La reina quiere matarte, no te voy a engañar.

-¿Y te manda a ti para cumplir la sentencia? Lo llamará justicia poética, supongo.

-No va a matarte hoy.

-¿Pues cuándo, si puede saberse? Ha tenido suficiente tiempo para decidirse a hacerlo. Quizá no sabe si cortarme la cabeza o achicharrarme con alguno de los dragones que aún le quedan. Yo puedo ayudarla con eso. Dile que me de una espada y yo le daré un bonito espectáculo.

-No me ha hablado de sus planes para ti. Me ha permitido venir a verte porque eres mi hermano.

-¿Y por qué quieres hablar conmigo ahora, hermano?‒ pronunció la última palabra despacio y con intención.

Tyrion descansó la espalda en la reja de la puerta y resopló por la nariz, o más bien por el hueco donde antes había habido una nariz. Lo sopesó unos momentos. Tal vez decidía si decirle la verdad esta vez o contarle otra mentira. Jaime se sentó y se apoyó en la pared.

-En Invernalia recibí en audiencia a cierta dama que defendía tu inocencia a capa y espada y clamaba por tu libertad. Su alegato inspiraba compasión. Siempre has tenido buena mano con las damas.

A Jaime se le erizó el vello de la nuca.

-Deja a Brienne fuera de esto, ella no tiene nada que ver.

Intentó aparentar que no le daba importancia pero su mirada asesina no engañó al astuto enano.

-¿Qué es esa mujer para ti?‒ preguntó éste entrecerrando los ojos.

-Me devolvió a Desembarco del Rey hace años por orden de Catelyn Stark, para intercambiarme por Sansa y Arya Stark.

-Eso lo sé, pero también sé que habéis servido juntos en el Norte. Asegura que le has salvado la vida en varias ocasiones.

-Tantas como ella a mí. No es nadie, olvídala. Me interesa más saber qué vais a hacer conmigo.

Tyrion no se tragó su intento de cambiar de tema.

-Es curioso, porque he vuelto a recibirla.

-¿A quién?

-A Brienne de Tarth.‒ Su hermano hablaba muy tranquilo y eso era desesperante.

-¿Cómo, aquí?

-Al parecer te ha seguido hasta Rocadragón.

Jaime se frotó la cara con la mano, en gesto de cansancio y luego se la pasó por el pelo, apartándose unos mechones de la frente.

-No es nadie, Tyrion, te lo aseguro, no le hagáis caso, es… está loca.

Tyrion asintió fingiendo comprender y aceptar esa respuesta.

-No puedo decirte cuándo pero pronto será tu juicio.

-¿Juicio?

-Allí obtendrás respuestas. Ah, una cosa más.‒ La Mano de la Reina se detuvo en la puerta de la celda y se volvió hacia Jaime.‒ Todo eso que cuenta que sucedió el día que mataste al rey loco, que tenía intención de quemar toda la capital, que te pidió incluso que le llevaras la cabeza de nuestro padre… ¿son delirios de una demente?

Jaime no dijo nada, sabía que no había conseguido engañarlo ni por un momento. Tyrion se dio la vuelta de nuevo y se marchó.

Brienne en Rocadragón. Pero en qué estaba pensando. Mujer tozuda. Mula terca. Iba a conseguir que la mataran. Había sobrevivido a la guerra contra los Caminantes Blancos y ahora iba a hacer que la mataran por una estupidez. Sintió el sabor de la bilis en el fondo de la boca y una necesidad animal de golpear a alguien. No quería morir con la culpa de haber sido el causante de la desgracia de Brienne. ¿Por qué no podía entenderlo? ¿Por qué nunca hacía lo que se le decía?

Trató de tranquilizarse y de pensar con calma. ¿Cómo podía disuadirla? Si lograra arrancarle la promesa de que se marcharía ella la cumpliría, estaba seguro, la moza nunca había roto una promesa.

Gritó a quien pudiera oírlo que le trajeran a la Doncella de Tarth pero, por supuesto, nadie le hizo caso.

Le costó mucho dormirse, la sangre le bullía en la venas y los pensamientos en la cabeza.

Se preparó para otro largo encarcelamiento a pesar de que Tyrion le había asegurado que pronto lo juzgarían. Ahora ya no podía ni agarrarse a la idea del juicio por combate, Brienne intentaría ser su campeona y no podía vencer.

En esta ocasión su hermano no le mintió. No transcurrió mucho tiempo, un día a lo sumo, hasta que lo sacaron de su celda y una escolta de cuatro Inmaculados lo condujo por la estrecha escalera de caracol que subía desde las mazmorras y por unos pasillos cada vez más anchos, nuevos para él.

Los pasillos terminaban en el gran salón del trono. Muy austero, de paredes negras en las que colgaban estandartes negros y rojos con el dragón de tres cabezas de los Targaryen. A los lados del pasillo central por el que lo hicieron avanzar se agolpaban algunos nobles bien vestidos y caballeros con armadura pulida, contenidos por una hilera de inmaculados que le flanqueaban el paso sin mirarlo.

“Han venido a ver cómo cae por fin el Matarreyes”, pensó Jaime.

Al fondo Daenerys se sentaba en un trono de piedra negra, de aspecto sólido y tan sobrio como el resto del salón. Estaba muy hermosa y se la veía muy pequeña junto a sus salvajes dothrakis. Jaime intentó caminar con toda la dignidad que pudo reunir, sin dejar entrever ninguna emoción. A su derecha, una cabeza rubia que sobresalía entre las demás llamó su atención.

“Moza”. Le costó mantener su rostro impasible. Ella parecía encontrarse bien, al menos no la habían apresado. Tragó saliva y miró hacia el frente.

La reina lo detuvo a una distancia prudencial del estrado.

-Jaime Lannister, os hemos convocado hoy ante mí y ante el pueblo para responder por vuestros crímenes. Se os acusa de alta traición por la muerte del legítimo rey Aerys, el segundo de su nombre. ¿Cómo os declaráis?

-Culpable, majestad.

Un murmullo creciente, indignado, llenó el salón.

-¿No pensáis defenderos?

-¿Preferís una mentira?

-No, quiero la verdad, el pueblo merece la verdad.

Jaime miró un momento a Brienne, que no perdía detalle y parecía un león a punto de saltar.

-Los hechos son los que son, hubo testigos. Lord Eddard Stark me vio espada en mano, con un charco de sangre y el rey a mis pies.

-Y a vos sentado en el trono.

-Creedme, no quise ni he querido nunca el trono de hierro, ni ningún otro. Eso también es verdad‒. A pesar de sí mismo Jaime sonrió con cansancio.‒ Lo único que yo quería era ser un capa blanca, servir y proteger a mi rey y al pueblo.

-Sin embargo, lo matasteis a sangre fría. Al rey que jurasteis servir y proteger.

-Oh, os aseguro que mi sangre no estaba fría en aquellos momentos. ¿Cómo podía estarlo, si mi rey acababa de ordenarme que le trajera la cabeza de mi padre? ¿Cómo, si tenía que detener a los piromantes con los que mi rey pretendía prender fuego a la ciudad?

“Ah, a la mierda con los secretos y las pretensiones. ¿Quieren la verdad? Pues la van a tener. Van a tener tanta verdad que se atragantarán con ella”.

-Perseguí a los piromantes y los maté, y luego volví a la sala del trono y maté a mi rey, por la espalda. Y salvé a la ciudad, salvé al pueblo, cientos de miles de personas que tan sólo unos minutos atrás habían estado condenadas a morir por la locura de un hombre, por la debilidad de un rey.

El silencio lo inundaba todo. Por unos segundos se diría que el tiempo se había detenido y que todos se habían convertido en estatuas. Estatuas adornadas de bellos colores sobre un escenario de piedra negra que sirviera para plasmar el momento para la posteridad.

Daenerys rompió el hechizo al levantarse.

-Es suficiente.

Jaime se irguió. Ella avanzó dos pasos.

-Majestad,- se atrevió a interrumpir Jaime.- Sólo os pido que me permitáis morir con una espada en la mano.

Tyrion, que había seguido todo el proceso sentado desde un extremo del estrado, se incorporó y se levantó también.

La reina dio dos pasos más hasta que llegó a su altura.

-No vais a morir hoy- dijo sin alzar la voz.

-¿Cuándo entonces?

-Os agradezco vuestra sinceridad. Yo no soy como mi padre. Seré una soberana justa, no cruel.

Daenerys volvió de nuevo junto al trono y desde allí proclamó con voz segura y clara:

-Ser Jaime Lannister, os hemos escuchado en juicio justo y os condeno al exilio por el resto de vuestra vida. Os despojo de todo derecho sobre tierras o bienes materiales. Tanto el castillo de Roca Casterly como sus tierras pasan a manos de vuestro hermano Lord Tyrion Lannister, aunque vuestros hijos podrán heredarlos. Si morís sin descendencia quedarán a cargo de Lord Tyrion a perpetuidad. Vos seréis confinado en la Isla de Tarth. Tras la guerra ha quedado muy deteriorada. La corona se complace en enviarles la ayuda que necesiten para reconstruirse. Seguro que un par de manos más… una mano más -se corrigió- les será de utilidad. De ellos depende cómo podréis servirles. Y ahora, marchaos. No quiero volver a veros.

A su espalda, Jaime vio de reojo cómo dos de los Inmaculados que lo habían escoltado hasta allí eran sustituidos por dos soldados de armaduras con tintes azulados y lanzas de las que pendían unos pequeños pañuelos con los colores azul y rosáceo de la Casa Tarth. Jaime miró hacia Brienne. Aunque los demás nobles comenzaban a despejar el salón, ella permanecía allí quieta, con algo que parecía una sonrisa en sus labios gruesos.

“Moza” se dijo él. ”Has sido tú”.

Perplejo, fue conducido a una habitación pequeña situada justo en el pasillo por el que habían llegado al salón del trono, las piernas le fallaron y tuvieron que ayudarlo a caminar la mitad del recorrido. Los cuatro soldados, dos a cada lado, se quedaron custodiando la puerta. Ésta se abrió para dar paso a su hermano y una doncella que portaba una palangana con agua y ropa. Ésta depositó su carga en una mesa cercana y salió sin tan siquiera levantar la cabeza. Ante su sorpresa, Tyrion despidió a los soldados, que opusieron resistencia hasta que les permitió al menos esperar junto a la puerta por fuera, dejándola entreabierta. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que Tyrion llevaba una espada al cinto y que esa espada era Lamento de Viuda. Se la desanudó y la dejó en la mesa junto a las ropas.

Señalándole la palangana de agua Tyrion le animó:

-Adelante, aséate y ponte ropa limpia. Eres libre. Bueno, más o menos libre.

-Tú la creíste.

-¿A quién?

-A Brienne, la primera vez que habló contigo.

-Lo que me narraba era muy confuso pero tenía sentido, encajaba contigo.

Jaime se desnudó, se lavó la cara y luego se echó toda el agua por la cabeza y el cuerpo. Estaba fría pero fue una sensación maravillosa. Se sacudió el pelo y lo escurrió, había inundado la mitad de la habitación.

-¿Convenciste a Daenerys para que no me matara?

-Hace tiempo que no puedo convencerla de nada, se convence ella misma.

Jaime trataba de decidir si le debía la vida a su hermano o no. Se puso la ropa limpia y, despacio, casi con reverencia, se puso su espada a la cintura, sobre la cadera derecha. Se sintió un poco más él mismo.

-Dime una cosa, hermanito. Si ya conocía toda la historia, ¿porqué me ha hecho contarla de nuevo, delante de la corte? ¿Le gusta tener público?

-Sólo cuando es necesario. Si te permitía defenderte, su sentencia tendría más sentido y de paso demostraba su magnanimidad.

-Muy hábil.

¿Habría sido aquello idea de Tyrion también? La forma en que asintió con la cabeza parecía decir “Gracias”.

Quedaron frente a frente, su hermano parecía cansado.

-Supongo que ésta es la última vez que nos vemos- dijo- a menos que vengas a visitarme a Tarth.

-Hacer funcionar un nuevo gobierno acarrea mucho trabajo, no puedo prometerte nada.

Jaime estaba listo para marcharse. Se saludaron con un gesto de la cabeza y después salió por la puerta sin volver la vista atrás.

Los Inmaculados lo acompañaron hasta que salió por las puerta del castillo, desde ahí continuó sólo con los dos soldados de Tarth. En el patio se cruzó con algunos de los nobles que había visto en el salón del trono. Se apartaban haciendo como que no lo habían visto, algunos disimulaban mejor que otros.

No le importaba ninguno de ellos. Sólo había una persona a la que le interesaba encontrar y ésta apareció de entre el gentío a unos pocos pasos.

Se acercó a grandes zancadas sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos y cuando llegó a su altura abrió los brazos, ella se acercó un poco más y él la envolvió en un abrazo que ella correspondió sujetándolo con fuerza.

-Lo has conseguido‒ dijo él con la cara enterrada en su cuello.‒ Mujer testaruda, has vuelto a salvarme la vida.

-No podía quedarme viéndote morir sin hacer nada.‒ Se oía la sonrisa en su voz.

-¿Qué te ha exigido la reina a cambio?

-Nada que no estuviera ya dispuesta a darle.

Hablaban sin separarse. Brienne le sujetaba la cabeza con una mano y tenía la otra extendida sobre su espalda, era un gesto dulce y casi demasiado delicado para una mujer como ella. Olía bien, a flores. ¿Cuándo había olido Brienne a flores? La apretó un poco más fuerte contra sí y notó cómo ella le devolvía el abrazo.

Cuando abrió los ojos vio detrás de la moza a un hombre que los observaba detenidamente. Tenía el cabello y la barba blancos, iba bien vestido y lo acompañaban varios soldados con igual indumentaria que los que lo escoltaban a él. Jaime soltó a Brienne y ella se separó. Se giró para comprobar qué era lo que miraba Jaime con tanto interés y retrocedió un paso.

-Jaime, éste es mi padre, Lord Selwyn de Tarth. Padre, Ser Jaime Lannister.

Brienne se había sonrojado.

-Mi señor‒ Jaime hizo una reverencia llena de respeto.‒ Os debo la vida. A vuestra hija y a vos.

-No conozco de vos más que vuestra fama, Ser. Pero si mi hija confía en vos, algo debe de haber visto y ella asegura que sois un hombre honorable pese a todo. Sois libre de moveros por mi isla, siempre y cuando no supongáis una amenaza para ninguno de sus habitantes.

-Padre…

-No temáis, mi señor. Me considero un hombre que ha recibido una segunda oportunidad. Y aunque no os puedo prometer que no os saque alguna vez de vuestras casillas, sí os aseguro que jamás traicionaré la tierra que me brinda cobijo. Ni a sus gentes‒ añadió en dirección a Brienne, que se puso aún más colorada.

-¡Ja!- exclamó Lord Selwyn, esbozando una sonrisa.- ¿De dónde lo has sacado, hija?

Brienne lo miró de reojo y luego respondió con voz tímida:

-Me lo encontré tirado por el camino.

Jaime sonrió sin poder creer su audacia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí concluye la primera parte. Voy a incluir el comienzo de la segunda como capítulo final y a modo de 'teaser', ya que considero las dos partes tan unidas entre sí que forman parte de un solo fanfic.  
> Espero que os hayan gustado estos primeros capítulos y que este último os haya dejado buen sabor de boca.  
> Nos leemos de nuevo muy prontito.


	7. Chapter 7

### Brienne

Apoyada sobre la borda de proa, Brienne contemplaba la vasta masa de agua que rodeaba el barco de su padre. Pronto aparecería dibujada en el horizonte la silueta de la isla de Tarth, con sus montañas de laderas verdes y fértiles. Sus aguas azules como el zafiro, salvajes y peligrosas.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio acercarse a Jaime.

-¿Impaciente por llegar a casa?

Brienne aspiró la brisa marina e intentó recordar cuánto hacía que había dejado la isla para ir a servir a Renly, luego a Catelyn Stark y más tarde a Jon Nieve.

-Hace tanto que partí que ya no sé si puedo considerarlo mi hogar.

Jaime llegó junto a ella y dirigió también su mirada hacia el mar.

-¿Temes que tus gentes no te otorguen un buen recibimiento?

-Temo no reconocer la isla, ni que ella me reconozca a mí. La mitad de las personas que conocía han muerto en la guerra, y de los que queden en pie no sé si guardaré un buen recuerdo, ni ellos de mí.

-Tengo ganas de cruzarme con esa vieja septa tuya y explicarle una cosa o dos.

-Prometiste comportarte Jaime, ¿ya lo has olvidado?- le riñó Brienne, aunque con una sonrisa ya que la conmovió su pequeña muestra de lealtad.

Jaime no respondió, se limitó a sonreír también y a observar el mar hipnotizado. Inexplicablemente, en los últimos días el avance del frío se había detenido. Este cambio en el clima todavía era más evidente ahora que viajaban hacia el sur. Ambos agradecían haber abandonado las tierras del Norte, permanentemente cubiertas de nieve y presas de constantes ventiscas. Brienne había echado de menos las temperaturas suaves de Tarth.

-Hay una cosa que quería preguntarte. ¿Hablaste tú directamente con Daenerys o fue a través de Tyrion?

A Brienne la pregunta la tomó por sorpresa.

-Primero hablé con tu hermano y le rogué que me consiguiera audiencia con la reina. Esto fue en Invernalia, antes de que te trasladaran. En Rocadragón lo visité por segunda vez y me aseguré de que si no podía ver a la reina en persona, que al menos él le transmitiera lo que tenía que decirle.

Jaime asintió. Pero Brienne continuó hablando.

-Sin embargo, en Rocadragón me encontré con una sorpresa, una sorpresa maravillosa. Mi padre había decidido solicitar la ayuda de la corona para reconstruir Tarth y una carta que le envié propició que adelantara su viaje. Daenerys nos recibió a los dos y me escuchó. Tu hermano también habló en tu favor. Creo que fue idea suya el optar por el exilio en vez de tu muerte.

-De modo que también le debo la vida a él y de paso el muy cabrón consigue Roca Casterly.

-Creo que es una compensación más que justa.

-Ciertamente, y puede quedarse hasta el más pequeño guijarro que encuentre. De todas formas ¿para qué quiero yo una fortaleza y unas tierras que ya no significan nada para mí?

Jaime hablaba con melancolía y resentimiento. Brienne lo miró sin saber qué decir. Quería encontrar las palabras que lo reconfortaran pero no se le ocurrió ninguna.

No hizo falta, Cuando volvió a hablar Jaime había mudado su expresión.

-Pero basta de lamentos, todo eso es el pasado. Comienza una nueva vida para mí y me temo que te ha tocado compartirla conmigo, Jaime Lannister, el león tullido que va a levantar Tarth de nuevo con una sola pata- dijo enseñando su única mano entera.

Brienne no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente, mostrando sus dientes torcidos. En el horizonte aparecieron unas grandes rocas que sí reconoció.

-Sea pues bienvenido a Tarth el león tullido de Lannister.- dijo señalando los Estrechos que se disponían a cruzar.

Unas horas más tarde desembarcaron en los ancianos muelles del Castillo del Atardecer. Aquellas maderas habían visto tiempos mejores. Un largo acantilado se extendía frente a ellos. Sus rocas escarpadas y cubiertas de musgo hacían demasiado peligroso cualquier intento de escalarlo. En la cima se erguía la fortaleza de la casa Tarth, el Castillo del Atardecer. Brienne lo contempló con orgullo unos momentos mientras se dirigía casi sin pensarlo hacia la base de una larga escalinata, similar a la de Rocadragón. Pero se detuvo cuando descubrió con desasosiego una enorme mancha negra en la muralla exterior, junto a una de las torres de vigilancia. Sin duda la había provocado un proyectil en llamas lanzado desde uno de los barcos de la Compañía Dorada.

Su padre se aproximó a ella, comprendiendo lo que estaba pensando, pero no dijo nada. Sólo la guió hacia el sendero que se habría paso hacia la izquierda, por donde el ascenso era más largo pero que se podía cubrir a caballo. Habían traído algunos, para ella, Lord Selwyn, Jaime y algunos de los soldados, el resto haría el camino a pie.

Mientras se aproximaban Brienne se preguntó qué más destrozos hallaría cuando llegaran al castillo. Y los campos, ¿habrían quedado arrasados? ¿cuánto terreno de cultivo se habría perdido? ¿serían capaces de ayudar a recomponer las vidas de todos sus vasallos? Tanta gente…

Le habría gustado enseñarle a Jaime su isla en otras circunstancias, mostrarle sus frondosos bosques, la habilidad con la que las gentes habían construído parcelas cultivables, cazar juntos y perseguir pequeños animales entre los árboles y por las montañas. ¿Quedaría algo de todo eso? Al menos podrían visitar las preciosas cascadas y los múltiples riachuelos de agua fresca y clara.

Cuando llegaron ante las recias puertas tenía la respiración agitada y no a causa del paseo a caballo sino por la ansiedad.

-Padre, las puertas están intactas.- observó con un atisbo de esperanza.

-Eso es porque no llegaron a entrar en la fortaleza. El castillo se salvó, gracias a los Dioses, y toda la gente que pudo refugiarse a tiempo también. Las murallas en cambio… Nos atacaron desde varios flancos,

-Por tierra y por mar- añadió Jaime, que contemplaba los desperfectos desde el otro lado de la muralla, ahora que había alcanzado el patio. Lo miraba todo como hipnotizado, como queriendo aprenderse cada roca, cada ladrillo de memoria.

Las personas con las que se cruzaban les recibían con reverencias y gestos de bienvenida al reconocer a su señor. Y algunos también le dirigieron a ella sus cortesías. Brienne les devolvió los saludos con inclinaciones de cabeza y tímidas sonrisas.

Antes de desmontar, Lord Selwyn, que encabezaba la comitiva se giró para dirigirse a ella.

-Dispondré que preparen unas habitaciones para Ser Jaime y que acomoden la tuya. Mientras, podéis ordenar en las cocinas que os preparen algo de comer y de beber.

-Gracias padre, pero si no te importa, me gustaría echar un vistazo a los alrededores antes de dejar el caballo.

-¿No prefieres antes descansar un poco?  Mañana tendrás tiempo de dar un paseo todo lo largo que quieras.

-Prefiero ir ahora.

-De acuerdo, vayamos- cedió su padre con un leve resoplido.

-No, no es necesario que vengas, por favor, descansa, no tardaré mucho.

-No creas que voy a permitir que cabalgues sola por los campos, pronto anochecerá.

-Yo la acompañaré, si os parece bien.- se ofreció Jaime.- Será un honor servirle de escolta a Lady Brienne.

Lord Selwyn se vio derrotado. No podía negarse.

-Bien, pero llevaos a un par de soldados.- dijo, y ordenó a dos soldados que los siguieran y que no los perdieran de vista.

Jaime puso su caballo junto al de Brienne y le dirigió una sonrisa que pretendía ser inocente. Sin duda él debía de encontrarse más agotado que nadie. Acababa de librarse de una muerte segura y no había transcurrido el tiempo suficiente como para que un hombre asimile algo así. Sin embargo había rechazado el descanso, la comida y la bebida para acompañarla y que ella pudiera visitar los alrededores. Le devolvió la sonrisa como agradecimiento.

-Mostrad el camino, mi señora.- indicó Jaime.

Por supuesto, el camino, Brienne salió de su ensimismamiento y dirigió su caballo hacia un costado de la fortaleza y luego los guió por una puerta lateral de la muralla, donde saludó a más personas. Su humor fue mejorando por momentos. Después de todo, parecía que se había preocupado en exceso. La fortaleza estaba en pie, gran parte de la población había sobrevivido, los desperfectos de la muralla se podían arreglar y Daenerys les había prometido enviar ayuda. Necesitarían tiempo y mucho trabajo pero se recuperarían, Tarth saldría adelante y ahora que estaba de vuelta se aseguraría de que así fuera.

-¿Sabéis? Ese acantilado y su fortaleza en lo alto me han recordado a Roca Casterly.- comentó Jaime.

-Ah, ¿sí?

-Sí, la Roca también se erigió en lo alto de una gran pared de piedra que acaba directamente en el mar, aunque en la base existen unas playas de arena fina donde es muy agradable ir a bañarse.

-Aquí también tenemos playas, solo que se encuentran más hacia el sur y no se ven desde donde hemos atracado. Y no son de arena sino de piedras.

-Habladme más de la isla, Lady Brienne. ¿son muy altas aquellas montañas? ¿Hay muchas aldeas? ¿Qué se puede cazar en los bosques?

“¿Lady Brienne?” le extrañó la deferencia. Se detuvo pensativa un momento antes de contestar.

-Son más altas de lo que parecen, aunque existen varios caminos transitables por los que es posible pasar al otro lado. Hay varias aldeas pequeñas aparte de la población que se extiende por los alrededores del castillo, sobre todo se trata de aldeas pesqueras. y en cuanto a la caza, antes había algún ciervo, muchas liebres y conejos salvajes, variedad de aves que cambian según las migraciones y jabalíes. Espero que siga siendo así.

-Si tenéis la costumbre de salir a cazar me gustaría ir con vos.

-Jaime, no es necesario que seas tan formal conmigo.- Brienne ya no pudo contenerse más, la inquietaba esta repentina amabilidad.

-Sólo trato de ser cortés.

-Pues no es necesario.

-Entonces, ¿cómo he de llamarte delante de tu padre?

-No lo sé. Brienne, ése es mi nombre.

-Lo sé, moza.

-¡No! No me llames así delante de mi padre.

Jaime le dedicó una mirada pícara que le provocó un cosquilleo en la boca del estómago. Le estaba tomando el pelo, pero no tenía mala intención. Otros hombres habían intentado bromear con ella en el pasado, aunque ninguno le había acelerado el pulso como Jaime.

Quizá ahora todo sería diferente. Ya no era la chiquilla ingenua y tímida que salió de Tarth años atrás. Seguía siendo tímida y seguía sonrojándose por todo, pero había ganado en determinación y seguridad en sí misma. Y ahora volvía a tener un objetivo al que dedicarse en cuerpo y alma. Quizá ahora podría ser dichosa.

Apartó los ojos de Jaime y miró al frente con un agradable calor en el pecho.

Pero ese calor se heló como el hielo del norte cuando su caballo avanzó unos pasos y vio algo que no pertenecía a aquel paisaje. Como a un tiro de piedra más adelante, ante ellos se extendía una sombra, una enorme mancha negra reptando por el suelo hasta más allá de donde alcanzaba la vista. Hectáreas de campos calcinados.

Avanzaron por el camino en silencio. Un poco más adelante llegaron hasta una casa. También quemada, había quedado completamente en ruinas. Reducida a escombros.

Descubrieron más casas así. Todas destruidas, al igual que los campos de alrededor. Era obvio que se había arrasado con todo en el avance hacia el castillo desde esta parte.

Cuando regresaron, y Brienne decidió inspeccionar otro tramo de la muralla, las piedras ennegrecidas les hablaron de la batalla. El ejército del falso Aegon había atacado por el oeste desde el mar y por el este desde tierra, con pequeña maquinaria de asalto y con los famosos mamuts de la Compañía Dorada.

-Intentaron derribar la muralla desde aquí también, mi señora. -intervino uno de los soldados. -Pero la fortaleza está muy bien construida y resistimos al asedio. Fue una dura batalla.

-¿Cuántos hombres perdimos?- se atrevió a preguntar Brienne.

Los dos soldados se miraron antes de responder:

-La mitad, mi señora.

Brienne quedó en silencio. Jaime se acercó más a ella, todo cuanto se lo permitió su caballo.

-Volvamos adentro- instó.- Lord Selwyn tendrá todas las respuestas a tus preguntas.

Brienne obtuvo sus respuestas, sí. Durante la cena, su padre habló de la guerra aunque con moderación. No pudo ocultar su esfuerzo por no deprimir a todos haciendo una recolección de horrores, pérdidas y familias destrozadas, pero se podía adivinar la envergadura de los destrozos, Tarth tardaría mucho tiempo en recuperarse.

-También sufría por nuestra familia, hija mía, por ti.- Le dijo cuando estuvieron solos Brienne y él en su sala privada.- Cualquier día podía ser mi último día en este mundo, pero también podía ser el tuyo y no soportaba la idea de no volver a verte.

-Padre, yo también sufría por ti, por no ser una buena hija y no poder estar aquí para cuidarte. Muchas veces pensé en regresar a casa. Pero tenía una misión, y no habría sido honorable abandonarla para ir en busca de mi consuelo.

-Lo sé y lo comprendo, no es un reproche.- Suspiró- Eres muy especial, Brienne.

La muchacha miró al suelo, ni siquiera sabía cómo reaccionar a los elogios de su propio padre.

Lord Selwyn se acercó a Brienne y la abrazó con cariño. No era tan alto como ella, aunque sí más que la mayoría de los hombres de su edad. Pero en sus brazos se sintió de nuevo como una niña pequeña.

-Te has convertido en toda una guerrera. Has conseguido lo que querías.

-No podré ser un caballero pero ahora muchos hombres y mujeres me respetan por mi habilidad en el combate.

-Te has enfrentado a los muertos.

-Y he matado unos cuantos.

Lord Selwyn sonrió con orgullo.

-Reconstruiremos la isla, padre. Mi deber ahora está aquí, no volveré a marcharme, dedicaré día y noche a trabajar por Tarth.- Mientras hablaba, Brienne comprendió que en ese momento no podía desear mejor señor a quien servir que su propia tierra, su hogar.

Cuando salió de la habitación, la sorprendió ver a Jaime apostado fuera. “¿Me estaba esperando?” pensó.

Al principio él no dijo nada. Caminaron en silencio uno al lado del otro. Brienne se puso nerviosa y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

-¿Te han mostrado tus habitaciones?

-Sí. Están en esta misma planta.

-La mía está un nivel más arriba.

-¿Qué más te ha contado tu padre sobre la guerra?

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-Vamos Brienne. Está claro que el escenario fue mucho peor de lo que nos ha hecho ver durante la cena.

-Sí, lo fue. Sufrieron un largo asedio. Murieron muchos hombres, mujeres y niños. Quemaron campos, casas, al ganado y a sus dueños. Pero el ejército de Tarth les hizo frente, luchó y venció. Y cuando todo acabó saciaron el hambre con sus mamuts.

Llegaron a la escalera donde debían separarse. Se detuvieron.

-Es hora de que deje de lamentarme y me ponga manos a la obra. Mi isla me necesita, mi padre me necesita. Aquí es donde voy a estar.

Jaime se adelantó un paso y le tocó la mano, igual que había hecho aquella noche en el campamento antes de la gran batalla.

-Y aquí es donde voy a estar también, contigo. No porque la reina me haya desterrado, creyendo que con eso me castiga. Estoy vivo gracias a ti. Te serviré.

-No necesito un esclavo, Jaime. No quiero que sirvas a Tarth porque sientas la obligación de hacerlo.

-Serviré a Tarth porque siento…- hizo una pausa buscando las palabras-... que es aquí donde debo estar.

Tomó aire como para seguir hablando, pero no dijo nada más. Sólo se inclinó sobre la mano de Brienne y se la llevó a los labios.

-Dulces sueños, mi señora.

Dio media vuelta y se encaminó por el pasillo, sus pisadas firmes resonando sobre el suelo de piedra.

Brienne se dio cuenta de que le latía el corazón con fuerza, como siempre que Jaime se le acercaba. Dudó que algún día lograra acostumbrarse.

Ella también se dirigió a sus aposentos. El cansancio se hizo notar, le dolían todos los músculos y se le cerraban los párpados. Esa noche dormirían en una cama de verdad después de mucho tiempo y a la mañana siguiente todo se vería de manera distinta. Y sería el primer día de una vida nueva.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo prometido es deuda. Aquí tenéis el primer capítulo de la segunda parte. He decidido publicarlo íntegro, no me gustaba cortarlo y así se mantiene la continuidad.  
> Espero que esta vez se vean los guiones de los diálogos.  
> Gracias por llegar hasta aquí ;)  
> ¿Qué os parece? ¿Le veis futuro?


End file.
